Luna and Sol
by pococo
Summary: She couldent believe it. Her own twin brother killed there fathers and sister. Now, sent back in time, she must stop everything that led up to her brother murdering the only parents and sister they had. Yuuram GwendalAnissina


Luna And Sol

* * *

A white dove flew gracefully in the window, message attached to the leg of the messenger bird. A girl around 15 years of age turned to the bird, her blond hair sticking to her face her green eyes looked at the paper.

She took the note off of the bird and her eyes scanned the page. She let out a frightened cry as her hand clenched at the note.

"H-he didn't…"

* * *

"Anue! How could you! How?!" The girl screamed at a male with dark black hair and un emotional black eyes.

"Lunamaria, it had to be done. Don't you understand? Father was destroying Shin Makoku. I am the better Maou! Cant you see that?" A psychotic smile formed on his lips, as Lunamaria cringed.

"Soltaire…" She muttered. Her twin brother. Her own flesh and blood _killed_ her father.

"Where is Greta?" Her voice cracked, hoping her elder sister was still alive. She hoped, hoped to Shinou that she was. _Please_ she plead, _please!!!_

"Greta? That human?! I killed her as well, might as well have all oppositions against me. Aki! Aki get in here! You to Anya!" He called out.

A boy looking to be about 13 walked into the room, his dark black long hair was in a pony tail as his black eyes to the new Maou. He looked like the spitting image of the Daikenja. The girl next to him had short red hair and dull looking blue eyes. She look to Soltaire with disgust.

"Take her to the dungeons I don't care if she is my sister!" He roared out. The two cringed as they nodded to their ruler.

"Sorry Lunamaria Kakka…" Aki said as he hit the back of her neck, as her vision gave out.

* * *

"_Lunamaria… Luna… Luna!!!" The image of a happy family went through my mind. Living with them, just being a family, it was all I wanted._

"_Sol! Soltaire Anue!" But it was useless. My brother killed the only family I knew. It was said my brother was the next in line for the thrown, so I had been taken away Waltorana the noble for the family I was born into, to be raised as the next heir to the Von Bielefeld name. My brother was left alone, in blood pledge castle with out me._

_Maybe if I had just been there to help him out, he would be different… maybe. _

_But what my brother did, was horrible._

_Evil._

"_Lunamaria!" The laugh of a little boy forced me to look to a younger version of Soltaire. I felt my eyes moisten with the unshed tears I have endured my whole life._

"_Anue…" Maybe… just maybe… I can change the past and everything that went wrong could become right again._

"_Your strong heart makes you a good candidate… Lunamaria Heika…" A calm, more grown up voice called to me. I looked up to see a blond haired blue eyed man crouched down and looking into my eyes. I recognized him immediately. _

"_S-Shinou Heika?" I asked._

"_I will give you your wish. Go back in time, and try to change everything…. But be warned your brother and the two others will follow…" He said, concern laced into his voice._

_Lunamaria smiled. Then realization dawned on her face. "You called me Lunamaria Heika why?"_

"_That's another story for another day. Bye, Lunamaria Heika…"_

_

* * *

_

Soltaire sat next to Aki and Anya. He thought of them as friends, but anyone could see they didn't like him. He quietly thought of why. They had been friends when they were young, Anya was even his cousin by blood.

Aki was the great sages son and he thought all relations were to stand by the Moau's side. So why?

He didn't have much time to think, because he was suddenly engulfed in a blinding white light.

* * *

"You wimp! I knew you were cheating on me!" Wolfram yelled at his fiancé who just smiled to himself.

"I did no such thing Wolfram and you know", he replied back.

"Yes you were you were definitely flirting with the new maid!" Wolfram screamed at him.

"A-ano, no I wasn't?" Yuri replied back nervously. Wolfram just glared at him. He huffed and continued to walk forward. He stopped so suddenly that Yuri walked right into him.

"Geeze, Wolfram what are you doing?" He complained, rubbing his head from the pain.

"A girl and 3 others…" He pointed at them. The girl slowly rose her curly blonde hair fell around her face in ringlets. She opened her eyes. Wolfram gasped in surprise. Emerald Green eyes. _Like his._

* * *

Where am I? I opened my eyes after getting up to see… them. My Fathers, standing in front of me alive as day. They just looked at me, then I turned to my brother and Aki and Anya. I got up and walked over to Wolfram.

"Give me your sword…" I asked. He shook his head no.

"Why should I give you my sword?!"

"If you wont give it to me, I'll take it by force!" I quickly kicked him in the stomach as he fell down onto the ground as he stared at me. I took the hilt of his sword and undrew it, looking at the sword. I sighed as I found my over to Soltaire.

"You guys are lucky im doing this for you…" I said, as a lone tear fell down my face.

"Soltaire Von Bielfeld-Shibuya 28th Maou of Shin Makoku, you shall die!" I changed the position of the sword then brought it down.

_Anue…_

* * *

**A/N: **So, some of you maybe confused so I will explain the characters.

Aki Ken (I wasn't sure if Murata's last name was Ken or Murata so if any of you know, please tell me)

Age: Looks 13

Father: Murata

Occupation: Sage for Soltaire

Looks: Like a young Daikenja

Anya Von Karbelnikoff-Voltaire

Age: Looks 12

Father and Mother: Anissina and Gwendal

Looks: Like her mother. She acts like her too. She LOVES to invent

Lunamaria Von Bielefeld-Shibuya

Age: Looks 15

Fathers: Yuri and Wolfram

Looks: Like wolfram…

She loves her brother from deep down in her heart but she has to kill him to regain peace over the lands.

Soltaire Von Bielefeld-Shibuya

Age: Looks 15

Fathers: "Fathers? What fathers, they never loved me?!" Of course its Wolfram and Yuri

Looks: Like Yuri to the point the was mistaken for the young king himself when he was younger.

He finally cracked and this is what happens. A sad fact but its true….

So what do you think? This plot bunny had been lingering in my head for 2 days now

Review! And no flames please. If I made any mistakes tell me please!


End file.
